1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyester tape yarn made of polyester and, more particularly, to polyester tape yarn made of polyester that is excellent in mechanical strength and dye affinity, and, therefore, suitable as fancy work yarn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fancy work has been here to stay in years, and a variety of pieces of work are being created, leading to a demand for a wide range of kinds of fancy work yarn.
On the other hand, the demand for synthetic resins such as polypropylene, polyamide and polyester is on the rise as raw materials of fiber owing to their high intensity and excellent mass-production efficiency.
However, it is rather difficult to stock fibers produced with various kinds of hues, using pre-dyed materials, because materials for fancy work are often manufactured on the basis of small-lot production of a wide variety of products.
So, a rear dyeing system, in which colorless or white fibers are produced in the first place and they are dyed and shipped in response to the fashion and/or demand later, are presently applied.
The tape yarn conventionally used in the rear dyeing system has been made of rayon, which excels in dye affinity.
However, the rayon tape yarn varies in strength or tensile, resulting in the difficulty of securing certain qualities of products. And a high cost is another problem that the rayon yarn has.
Therefore, development of such tape yarn as is less expensive and more excellent in dye affinity as well as in mechanical and physical strengths has been in demand.
The first object of the present invention is to provide the polyester tape yarn that is suitable as fancy work yarn.
The second object of the present invention is to provide the polyester tape yarn that is suitable as fancy work yarn excellent in touch and mechanical strength.
The other object of the present invention is to provide the polyester tape yarn that is excellent in dye affinity, and is suitable in the rear dyeing system as being dyed into any color in response to demand and provide.
And the other object of the present invention is to provide the polyester tape yarn that is suitable to provide on the basis of small-lot production of a wide variety of products by means of that it is stocked in the form of white or colorless tape yarn and dyed into any color in response to demand.
The above object of the present invention are achieved by the following inventions;
Polyester tape yarn that is formed through uni-axial orientation of polyester having the ultimate viscosity of 0.7 or more, and is 1.0 cN/dt or more intensile strength, 0.8 cN/dt or more in Knot strength represented by the below-mentioned formula (1), 1.8 cN/dt or more in Loop strength represented by the below-mentioned formula (2), and 0.5 mm or more in yarn width.
Knot strength(cN/dt)=node strength(N)xc3x97100/fineness(dt)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula (1)
Loop strength(cN/dt)=scratch strength(N)xc3x97100/fineness(dt)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula (2)
Furthermore, the present invention is to provide the aforementioned polyester tape yarn having a lot of slits formed in the longitudinal direction, the aforementioned polyester tape yarn made of polyester containing inorganic filler at least on the surface, the aforementioned polyester tape yarn having the polyester layer containing inorganic filler on the one or both sides of the tape yarn, and the aforementioned polyester tape yarn having the thermoplastic resins layers varying in melting point or ultimate viscosity that forms a mound through heat treatment.